Twenty-two UCLA faculty members from eight different departments request continued funding for a Training Program in Cellular Neurobiology. This Program has been supported by NIH since 1968 and currently involves 29 predoctoral and 39 postdoctoral trainees, of whom two predoctoral and four postdoctoral positions are funded by the Training Grant. Trainees will be predoctoral students, Ph.D.s or M.D.s, who exhibit unusual potential and commitment to establishing productive careers in neurobiology research, as judged by academic records, examination scores, published research, letters of recommendation, personal interviews and lab experience. Special efforts will be made to recruit under-represented minority candidates to the Program. Trainees spend a minimum of two years learning modern molecular, physiological/optical and structural research techniques and their applications to understanding the biology of excitable cells. Predoctoral students receive a thorough training in rigorous research methodologies superimposed on the requirements of their department. For both pre- and postdoctorals, a rich selection of specialized neurobiology courses is available, as are technique workshops and regular seminars and journal clubs where new technologies, findings, and ideas are freely exchanged. Facilities are excellent and the research environment exciting. The laboratories of the participating faculty occupy approximately 30,000 square feet, most of which is contiguous space or within a few minutes walk. There are widely used common facilities for analytical biochemistry, molecular biology, cell culturing, electron microscopy, and electronics and mechanical shop assistance. A small library/conference room serves as a familiar meeting ground, and UCLA has excellent vivarium and computing facilities, as well as one of the world's great biomedical libraries. The University has traditionally made a strong commitment to neuroscience and their commitment continues.